


Connected

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winterhawk soulmarks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected

Bucky gets his soulmark right before he leaves for war.

Its an arrow that runs along his right arm.

Along the arrow there is a name,

Clint Barton.

Bucky falls off the train.

And wakes up as the Soldier.

He sees his left hand is metal.

But his right is OK.

He fees relieved.

Then he sees his soulmark,

And thinks about his soulmate.

He wont let Hydra have him.

 

Clint gets his soulmark at five.

After a nasty beating from his father,

He sees a mark on his left shoulder.

Its a red star.

Below the star is a name.

Bucky Barnes.

Clint recognizes that name.

The name belongs to Captain America's sidekick.

But he is dead.

So why is his soulmark still there.

Clint doesn't understand.

But it fills him with hope.

His father hates him.

But his soulmate will love him.


End file.
